Wimbledon vs World Cup
by IrishIsis
Summary: Elizabeth Bennet is a brand new British tennis player. Caroline Bingley is her rival. Will Darcy is the captain of the English football team. See what happens. Warning: lots of tennis involved.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: I basically wanted to write a story that combined two of my favorite things: tennis and Jane Austen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, and I'm crossing my fingers that no tennis (or soccer/football) players mentioned in this story will sue me for using their names.

OoOoO

WIMBLEDON VS. WORLD CUP

**Prologue:**

**Commentator:** "Welcome back to live coverage here on ESPN2 of arguably the most famous tennis tournament, Wimbledon. As you can see behind me, it is raining, and play has been delayed for a couple of hours now. The weather is expected to clear up later in the afternoon, however. So, hopefully, we'll have more live tennis action for you soon."

"In the meantime, let's recap what's happened in the last few days here. There haven't really been any surprises so far in the tournament. On the men's side, both Roger Federer and Rafael Nadal have gone through the first three rounds with relative ease. Federer hasn't lost any sets while Nadal only gave up one set to the Russian Mikhail Youzhny in the second round. Meanwhile, on the women's side, Maria Sharapova, Justine Henin-Hardenne, and Amelie Mauresmo have all moved on to the fourth round. Sharapova received a bit of competition when she played Tatiana Golovin, the feisty Frenchwoman, but Sharapova prevailed with a 7-5 victory in the third set. Henin-Hardenne and Mauresmo both received straight set wins over their opponents."

"The big story this time around is the rise of the young British tennis player, Elizabeth Bennet. She's already managed to break into the top 20 this year and hopes to gain a spot in the top 10 very soon. She started this tournament with a mild upset when she beat Nadia Petrova 6-3, 6-1. Since then, Bennet has been almost unstoppable. I'll get to ask the teenager a few questions about her stunning performance when we come back."

(Camera cuts to commercial break)

**Commentator:** "Hello again to our presentation of the Wimbledon tennis tournament. I am sitting here with the new Brit sensation, Elizabeth Bennet. (Turns to Lizzie) Hello and welcome."

**Lizzie:** "Thank you."

**Commentator:** "So, how does it feel to be in your first ever Wimbledon tournament and to be doing so well?"

**Lizzie:** (Laughs) "Well, it's a truth universally acknowledged that every tennis player wants to win Wimbledon. So, of course, it feels wonderful to be here and to be playing some of my best tennis. I played at the Australian and French Opens, but I never really felt at ease there."

**Commentator:** "You did do fairly well in both tournaments, though. I mean, you reached the third round in both cases."

**Lizzie:** "There's a difference between winning matches and playing well. Or at least playing to your full potential. For example, when I played Caroline Bingley at the French in the second round, I won 6-4, 7-5, but I should have closed out the match much earlier. I played her game and tried to overpower her instead of putting more topspin on the ball, like I usually do. (Smiles) I did come back to my senses, eventually."

**Commentator:** "Speaking of Caroline Bingley, many British fans have grown tired of her seemingly constant temper tantrums and have been on the lookout for a new star to support. From the enthusiasm of the fans during your matches, it seems that you are that new star. How you feel about that?"

**Lizzie: **"Of course, it's wonderful to have the support of the crowd during a match. It gives you that added incentive to play as well as you possibly can. I do not think, however, that I am in any way 'stealing' Caroline Bingley's fans. I am certainly not trying to replace her. Tennis fans want to see great tennis, and great tennis, in my opinion, occurs when there is variety in a match. I just try to offer that variety; I'm not trying to take anything away from any other players."

**Commentator:** "Well, you have taken away Caroline Bingley's title as the number one ranked British tennis player on the women's side."

**Lizzie:** (Smiles) "I would rather think that I earned that honor than I took it from somebody else."

**Commentator:** "You certainly have. That is quite an accomplishment for so young a person. By the way, how old are you exactly?"

**Lizzie: **(Laughs) "I am not yet twenty."

**Commentator:** "Okay, fair enough. In any case, one of our crew members here on ESPN2 has compiled clips of people's reactions to your tremendous success."

(Video footage is shown with generic music in background)

**A teenage boy:** "Oh yeah, Lizzie Bennet, she's alright. I mean, she doesn't go around thinking she's the bloody Queen of Sheba, like Caroline Bingley. (Grins) Plus, she's quite fit."

**An older man:** "Well, she's done a lot for the sport already. My wife and I almost gave up watching women's tennis for a while because all the players would just serve aces. It was just a power game. It's nice to see long rallies again, complete with volleys, lobs, and passing shots."

**Caroline Bingley:** "Very frankly, I can't really say anything about Elizabeth Bennet. I am trying to focus on my personal game."

**Will Darcy:** "It's hard to say if Elizabeth Bennet is here to stay. She certainly wouldn't fit my definition of an accomplished tennis player. She's had very little experience. Besides, Wimbledon is only one tournament, and it can hardly compare to the World Cup. Forgive me, but I'd rather focus on my team than on young, pretty tennis players."

**Two eight-year-old girls:** "WE LOVE YOU, LIZZIE!"

(Video footage ends)

**Commentator:** "Well, that was enlightening. Just for you fans out there who are wondering, yes, that was THE Will Darcy, Caroline Bingley's ex-boyfriend and captain of the English soccer, or football as it is called here, team. His words weren't exactly flattering to you, Lizzie. Any concerns?"

**Lizzie:** (Laughs nonchalantly) "No. Like I said before, I just want to play to my full potential. I'm not trying to gain anybody's good opinion, except for my own."

**Commentator:** "Well, thank you very much for coming on to the program."

**Lizzie:** "Thank you for having me."

**Commentator:** "We all hope to see much more of you in the future. When we come back, we'll show you the highlights of last year's Wimbledon men's singles final match."

OoOoO

Author's Note #2: As some of you know, I originally wrote this story as a one-shot (with the title of Lizzie Bennet: A Private Interview). However, your amazing reviews have convinced me to continue with the story! I am currently working on Chapter 1, and I hope to post it very soon. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoyed the prologue. Feedback is very much appreciated!

Author's Note #3: By the way, I just changed the title and the summary on the spot, so if you have any better ideas, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I basically wanted to write a story that combined two of my favorite things: tennis and Jane Austen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, and I'm crossing my fingers that no tennis (or soccer/football) players mentioned in this story will sue me for using their names.

OoOoO

WIMBLEDON VS. WORLD CUP

**Chapter One:**

Charlotte Lucas dreamily gazed at the soaked tennis courts that lay beyond the water-laden window sill of her hotel room. In a light, meditative tone, she said, "You know, considering how much it rains in England, I think the All England Lawn Tennis Club should seriously consider making Wimbledon an indoor tournament. If they did, we might actually be able to finish the tournament on time for once."

Charlotte turned to face her roommate- and doubles partner- Jane Bennet and laughed at her aghast expression. "Oh don't look at me like that, Jane. I was only joking. I know how much you Brits care about Wimbledon. Wimbledon without grass would be like... actually, Wimbledon is fairly devoid of grass by the time the finals roll around, but..."

Before Charlotte could finish her thought, the sound of the hotel room door being opened caught her attention. The noise was quickly followed by a hushed, but forceful, "Ow!"

"Lizzie? Is that you?" asked Jane, craning her neck to see who had entered.

"Yep, it's me. Sorry I'm late. The interview lasted a bit longer that I expected." Lizzie walked into the room, completely soaked from head to toe. Her naturally curly, brown hair, which had unfortunately dried at a faster rate than her clothing, seemed to have doubled in volume while her already tight-fitting tennis outfit clung to her petite frame even more than usual.

Charlotte, who was trying her best to restrain from smiling at Lizzie, asked, "What happened to you?"

Lizzie breathed in deeply, sat down in a large, comfy chair, and exhaled contentedly. "Are you referring to my unkempt appearance or to the rather large lump that has begun to grow on my forehead?" she questioned.

"What lump?" With immediate concern, Jane stood up and made her way toward her sister. Injuries, no matter how small, were not to be taken lightly in the world of tennis. Serious injuries could ruin even the greatest athlete's career.

"Don't worry, Jane. It isn't serious," Lizzie replied lightly. "I was just eager to come back to my room and relax, and I hit my head on one of the shelves in the closet when I went to put up my tennis equipment." She gave a mischievous smile. "I really must thank whoever came up with the brilliant idea of putting shelves in the closet."

"Oh, Lizzie," Jane chided mildly, "you really should be more careful in the future. You're doing so well; I'd hate for everything to get ruined because of a ridiculous accident."

"For your sake, Jane, I promise to be more cautious and to stay as far away from closets as possible," Elizabeth replied with good-humored solemnity.

Jane, torn between exasperation and merriment, retorted, "You know, there's no need to mock me."

"I'm not mocking you! I really do swear to be more careful." Lizzie gently rubbed her forehead. "This is painful enough. I wouldn't want to end up with something like a broken leg or a strained shoulder."

"You can say that again," replied Charlotte. "I had a pretty rough wrist injury a few years ago when I played in the Rogers Cup in Montreal. I was actually a decent player back then." Jane made a motion to interrupt and assure her that this was still the case, but Charlotte hushed her. "No, hear me out. I was ranked inside the top fifty, and I was the fourth ranked woman in the United States, which, let me tell you, was no easy task. Not only that, but my singles career looked like it was finally going to take off."

With a regret-tinged sigh, she continued. "And then I had that injury. I was out for three months, trying to build my strength back up. The good news was that I got to spend more time with my family. The bad news was, of course, that I never got my ranking back, I eventually gave up singles for doubles, and I now find myself at the ripe old age of twenty-eight-- which is absolutely ancient by tennis standards-- without so much as a sponsor."

An uncomfortable silence permeated the room. Neither Lizzie nor Jane knew how to respond to Charlotte's unfortunate account. Charlotte gave a small self-conscious laugh. "But, that's all in the past. With Jane as my doubles partner, I'm sure I'll regain my ranking in no time."

Jane blushed at the compliment. "Well, I'm not sure about that, but I hope not to disappoint you."

Both Lizzie and Charlotte grinned at Jane's characteristic modesty. "I don't think you could ever disappoint anyone, Jane," commented Lizzie. "It's against your nature."

For a moment, there was a lull in the conversation. Charlotte quickly ended it by asking, "By the way, Lizzie, how did the interview go?"

"Oh, it was alright, I guess," Lizzie replied vaguely. "I mean, there weren't any difficult questions. I just wish they'd stop mentioning Caroline Bingley all the time..."

Charlotte gave a sound of disgust. "Now there's one woman I wouldn't mind seeing retire. I don't think I've ever met anyone more self-absorbed... or anyone less deserving of being in the top 50. I don't think she's made one original shot in her entire career."

"She's not that bad," said Jane, defensively. "I mean, once you get to know her, she can be quite friendly." Almost as an afterthought, she added, "And her family is quite nice."

"And by family, you mean her brother Charlie," teased Lizzie. Jane's cheeks gradually changed to a very becoming persian red. Lizzie couldn't help but giggle at her sister's predictable reaction. "Don't worry; I'm sure Charlie is as fond of you as you are of him. I'm quite fond of him, too, in my own way. I don't think I've ever met a kinder or more considerate footballer in my life. I just wish he had better taste in choosing friends."

"What?" asked Charlotte in mock-horror. "You don't approve of His Royal Majesty William Darcy?"

"Let's just say that I'm not eager to meet him. He wasn't particularly flattering to me tonight."

"Did he do the interview with you?" asked Charlotte with a small, puzzled frown.

"No, thank goodness." Elizabeth explained, "The people at ESPN2 thought it would be good fun to ask people what they thought about me, and, for some reason, one of those people was Will Darcy. He said something to the effect of, 'She's not what I would call an accomplished tennis player.'"

"Ha!" exclaimed Charlotte. "This coming from the man who dated Caroline Bingley, of all people. He better stick to soccer because he obviously doesn't know anything about tennis. I hope you didn't take what he said personally."

Lizzie smiled. "Of course not. There is nothing Will Darcy could possibly say that would affect me in any way."

OoOoO

Author's Note #2: Well, I have to be honest, I'm kind of biting my nails at the moment. Please review and let me know what you thought, so I can be put out of my misery as soon as possible. (By the way, I'm not completely done with the "commentator" style. I just thought it would be too difficult to write a full story that way.)

Author's Note #3: Also, I know Charlotte Lucas is a VERY different character in this story. But, since I'm not going to have Lydia (yes... I'm sorry... I don't have enough room for all the P&P characters), I needed to have a more fun-loving character.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I basically wanted to write a story that combined two of my favorite things: tennis and Jane Austen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, and I'm crossing my fingers that no tennis (or soccer/football) players mentioned in this story will sue me for using their names.

OoOoO

WIMBLEDON VS. WORLD CUP

**Chapter Two:**

**Commentator:** "Well, the weather has finally cleared up here at Wimbledon. The sun seems to have decided to show his face again while the dark clouds appear to have scuttled away. The conditions are perfect for playing tennis. Let's hope they stay that way."

"In any case, good news and bad news today for the Brits. Let's start with good news. Both British ladies, Caroline Bingley and Lizzie Bennet have made it past the fourth round. Caroline Bingley had a grueling three set match against the French veteran Mary Pierce. Pierce managed to gain the first set 6-2 relatively unchallenged. Bingley had a total of 25 unforced errors and only 6 winners. It looked as if Pierce was going to win the match when she went to serve with a 5-4 lead."

"Bingley, however, called for a medical time-out for what appears to have been leg cramps. Many have questioned the allowance of 'calling for trainers' in the middle of matches, especially for such petty things as cramps. Despite the controversy, the rule remains unchanged."

"After receiving her 5 minute massage, Bingley was able to break Pierce twice and win the second set 7-5. The third set was all Caroline Bingley. Mary Pierce managed to win only 10 points throughout the set, and Bingley took the match with a final score of 2-6, 7-5, 6-1."

"As for the other British woman, the new talent Lizzie Bennet, she also had a very difficult first set. She played against another experienced player, the American Lindsay Davenport. Neither Bennet nor Davenport was able to hold serve in the opening set, and a tiebreak became inevitable. Davenport was leading 6-4 in the tiebreak but couldn't take advantage of her set points. Bennet won the next four points and took the first set."

"Both players continued to fight through the second set, but Davenport's powerful shots were no match for Bennet's tactically outstanding returns. Bennet won the second set 6-4."

"And now on to the bad news... the English soccer team has been eliminated from the FIFA World Cup competition. They had a tough match against the very strong Argentinean team. Although England held possession of the ball for the majority of the game, they were not able to take advantage of any one of their six corner kick opportunities and score a goal. Argentina was also unable to put the ball in the back of the net. As both teams wasted their chances to take the lead, it became clear that penalty kicks would determine the winner. Unfortunately for England, Frank Lampard, Steven Gerrard, and Wayne Rooney missed their PK's, and Argentina won the match."

"To discuss the game further, I have with me Charlie Bingley, the English center defender. Welcome Charlie."

**Charlie:** "Thank you. It feels great to be here, even though I'm talking about a match we lost." (Laughs)

**Commentator:** "Were you very disappointed with your performance?"

**Charlie:** "Not at all. I mean, we clearly dominated the game. It was just a matter of actually scoring a goal. We came really close, especially when Peter got that header from the corner kick."

**Commentator:** "Peter Crouch, you mean?"

**Charlie: **"Yeah. It was a beautiful shot. He just missed it by a few centimeters. Still, you know, we played well; we played together. I don't think I'd change anything."

**Commentator:** "What about the penalty kicks?"

**Charlie:** (Smiles) "Oh, well, you know, it really could go either way on PK's. We really did practice them. Will was pretty adamant about that. It just wasn't our lucky day, I guess."

**Commentator:** "Speaking of Will Darcy, how did he feel about being the only English player to get a penalty kick into the goal?"

**Charlie:** "I wish he was here so that he could tell you for himself, but he's being hermit-like, as usual." (Laughs) "I guess he was probably surprised that the Argentinean keeper blocked all those shots. I mean, even his strike to the top left-hand corner barely made it in. I don't think that he was prepared for that. Will's definitely not used to defeat." (Smiles)

**Commentator: **"Well, enough about soccer. Let's switch over to tennis. Your sister has already earned herself a spot in the quarterfinals. Do you think she's ready to win Wimbledon?"

**Charlie:** "I honestly have no idea. I haven't gotten a chance to see her play yet. I've been a bit busy myself." (Smiles)

**Commentator:** "Of course."

**Charlie:** "I am happy that she's playing so well, though. She's been a bit grumpy since her ranking went down. Hopefully, this'll cheer her up."

**Commentator:** "Speaking of which, what do you think about Lizzie Bennet?"

**Charlie:** "Well, like I said, I haven't really had the time to watch tennis recently, but from what I've seen, she seems like a very talented tennis player. I got to see a bit of her interview a couple of days ago, and she seems like a fantastic person. I'd love to meet her.

**Commentator:** (Laughs) "Maybe we'll be able to arrange that."

**Charlie:** "That'd be great."

**Commentator:** "Anyway, let's go back to our live coverage of the Wimbledon fourth round match between Kim Clijsters and Nicole Vaidisova..."

OoOoO

"Honestly, Will, I don't see why you didn't just come along and do the interview with me," said Charlie, ever so slightly exasperated with his longtime friend. He had never understood why Will was so determined to keep to himself. It was a quality that Charlie had observed several times since they had both joined the Liverpool football club and one by which he was still puzzled. He'd never seen a more reserved man in his life. It bothered him that his friend did not seem to get as much enjoyment from life as he did.

"I've already told you why," Will said firmly, never gazing away from his computer screen and continuing his steady typing on the keyboard. "I hate interviews. They always involve shallow commentators and incredibly predictable questions. In fact, I can probably guess exactly what they asked you."

Charlie was intrigued by the idea. With some amusement, he replied, "Really? Alright. Go ahead. Tell me what it was they asked me."

Will appeared to be completely unfazed by the challenge. "Well, number one, I'm sure they asked you how it felt to lose to Argentina in such a typically English fashion, although I'm certain they made no direct reference to our past penalty kick blunders. Then, I suppose they asked for your thoughts on your sister's progress. They probably added some completely ridiculous question resembling, 'Do you think she'll win the Wimbledon title this year?' And, of course, if they actually knew you, they'd realize that asking you any tennis-related questions would be a complete waste of time since you barely understand the sport."

"Hey!" protested Charlie, despite his smile. "That's not completely true!"

Will laughed lightly. "Perhaps, but it's mostly true."

"To each his own. I'm a football player not a tennis player. Besides, just because I don't really understand tennis doesn't mean I can't appreciate it. I mean, everybody needs fans, right?"

"Of course," conceded Will.

"By the way, there's one question that you haven't guessed at yet," mentioned Charlie.

In his continued good humor, Will said, "Alright, surprise me."

"They asked me about a young British player who's recently started making a name for herself in the tennis world. Her name's Lizzie Bennet. Do you know her?"

Will went a bit pale, something he only very rarely did. "A little. I saw her play at Roland Garros."

"Well, anyway, they were wondering what I thought of her, and I didn't really know what to say since my knowledge of tennis is so limited." Charlie said the last with insincere emphasis but continued with a more serious tone. "From what I've seen, though, she does seem pretty good, don't you think?"

In a slightly distracted voice, Will replied, "She's tolerable, I suppose."

"But not good enough in your mind, you mean," Charlie interpreted, with a hint of reproach.

"Look," said Will, perhaps more harshly than he had meant. "Im trying to write an e-mail to Georgiana at the moment, and I'd like to be able to concentrate on that and not on Lizzie Bennet, alright?"

Charlie, confused by his friend's very sudden, albeit mild, outburst, answered, "Sure," in somewhat of a daze. He couldn't help but wonder what it was that had caused such a change in Will and if it was, by any chance, linked to Lizzie Bennet.

OoOoO

Author's Note #2: There you go. A little bit of soccer/football and a little bit of Will Darcy. Let me know what you think. (I still haven't stopped biting my nails, but I guess I'll just have to get used to it.) By the way, I was watching when England lost to Portugal last year. Sad, sad, sad... I'm sorry if I made anybody else relive the pain. Anyway, please read and review!

Author's Note #3: In case you were wondering, Charlie didn't see the part of the Lizzie Bennet interview where Will commented on Lizzie. He probably accidentally zapped to another channel right at that very moment. (Or maybe not. Either way, he definitely missed that part.)

Author's Note #4: From now on, I'll post any developments in my story (between updates) on my profile page. So, if you're wondering what's going on, just check it out.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I basically wanted to write a story that combined two of my favorite things: tennis and Jane Austen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, and I'm crossing my fingers that no tennis (or soccer/football) players mentioned in this story will sue me for using their names.

OoOoO

WIMBLEDON VS. WORLD CUP

**Chapter Three:**

"How did the press interview go?" asked Lizzie anxiously as Jane and Charlotte approached her. Despite the fact that their match had ended over half an hour ago, the two were still covered in sweat. Theirs had obviously been a physically draining match. Lizzie moved to the very end of the couch that she had been occupying to make room for her new disheveled companions. They accepted the new space with grateful eagerness. Neither seemed particularly anxious to answer Lizzie's question.

Finally, after exhaling deeply, Charlotte responded. "Well, it basically went as expected. Every question was a variation of, 'Were you disappointed that you lost?'" Charlotte sighed dejectedly. "They could try to be a tad more original than that. I mean, boring questions received boring answers. How many times do they expect me to say, 'Yes. I am disappointed,' without losing my patience?"

"I just wish," commented Jane, "that they'd stop asking about that point in the second set---"

"---where we should have challenged that terrible out call," finished Charlotte.

"We would have won the set and possibly event the match," Jane concluded miserably. With great resolve, however, she cleared her throat and continued, "But, that's neither here nor there. What's done is done." A small smile grew on her flushed face. "And now we'll have time to watch you play, Lizzie."

Lizzie was amazed, as she always was, by her sister's ability to adjust her mood into a positive direction so quickly. It was a talent she certainly did not possess. Teasingly, she said, "Oh, so now the pressure's on me to make my matches worthwhile."

"Exactly," replied Charlotte. "After all, we don't want to waste our valuable time watching dull tennis. Although in that department, I don't think you have much to worry about. No matter what you do, you can't be half as predictable as most of the players on the tour. I am so sick of watching matches entirely composed of aces and unreturnable serves. Where's the tennis in that?"

With a hint of a smile, Lizzie asked, "So, I shouldn't try to get any aces or returnable serves. Is that what you're saying?"

"By all means, ace away," responded Charlotte. "Just remember that your fans want to see some action, too. We don't want you to end up playing like Caroline Bingley, whose version of conditioning involves having a trainer rub her legs for fifteen minutes during the m---"

Charlotte heard a very loud cough from behind her, and when she saw who the owner was, she felt that leaving her last sentence unfinished was perhaps the wisest thing to do. "Caroline, how... wonderful to see you."

With a completely artificial smile pasted on her face, Caroline said, "Likewise." After a small, and obviously intentional pause, Caroline continued, "I'm sorry, I don't quite remember who you are."

Trying to keep a neutral expression, Charlotte answered, "I'm Charlotte Lucas. American. I play doubles with Jane Bennet here."

"Oh yes that's right. I remember now," Caroline commented dispassionately. "You were the one who had that terrible wrist injury. It's a shame it never healed properly."

"It healed just fine," said Charlotte, holding on to her cool composure with desperation.

"Oh. Well, it's too bad you never got to play singles matches again. Doubles matches aren't nearly as competitive or rigorous as singles matches." Caroline paused, as if to contemplate the merits, if any, of playing doubles. "But, then again some tennis is better than none, I suppose."

Lizzie, sensing Charlotte's anger radiating from her body, decided to intervene. "So, who's your next opponent?"

Caroline turned to Lizzie and unsuccessfully attempted to hide her dislike of her recent rival. "Elena Dementieva. That should be an easy win. With the number of double faults Dementieva has, I'll have no trouble breaking her a few times, and I don't think I'll have any problems with holding serve, either." Charlotte snorted at this last comment, but Caroline simply ignored her. "What about you, Eliza?"

Charlotte turned to Jane and questioningly mouthed, "Eliza?" Jane just shrugged in response.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going against Justine Henin-Hardenne," replied Lizzie. "To be honest, I haven't really checked. I like to take my matches one at a time. It usually helps me focus."

"Oh." Caroline looked as if a high concentration level had never been one of her strengths or priorities. "Well, I must be off. Will and Charlie are probably waiting for me. But, hey, if you want to play later today, Eliza, just let me know. It might be good practice for the future. Perhaps the very near future, if you get past Henin-Hardenne."

"I'll think about it," Lizzie answered diplomatically.

As soon as Caroline was out of earshot, Charlotte enthusiastically interjected, "God, I hate that woman!" Charlotte raised her voice and gave her best impression of Caroline's speech. "'Doubles matches aren't nearly as competitive or rigorous as singles matches. But, then again some tennis is better than none I suppose.' Who does she think she is?"

"Don't worry about her," advised Jane. "It's not worth it."

Charlotte sighed. "I know, but I just can't help getting angry. Practically every word that comes out of her mouth is an insult. Is she really so insecure that she has to bring everybody down?"

"Probably," responded Lizzie. "Just don't let her have any kind of hold over you. You know what she said isn't true. Like Jane said, don't worry about her opinion."

"I just wish she was the only one to think that way," mumbled Charlotte. After taking a calming breath, she continued in a stronger voice, "By the way, did either of you notice the reference to 'Will and Charlie?'" Jane's rosy blush and Elizabeth's overly indifferent posture were enough of an answer. "Obviously, Will Darcy and Charlie Bingley have made their way to Wimbledon. You know, I don't think whoever came up with the phrase 'the more, the merrier' knew exactly what he was talking about."

"Actually, I think it's quite nice that Will and Charlie have decided to come here," returned Jane. "It shows that they're at least somewhat interested in the sport. Maybe they're here to show their support."

"I doubt that very much," interrupted Lizzie, with an amused, and slightly cynical, laugh.

"You're right," agreed Charlotte. "I wouldn't be surprised if Caroline had gone to Germany herself and dragged the two of them over here. Actually, no, that would surprise me. She most likely got somebody else to do the dirty work for her."

At that moment, a young girl of about sixteen with long blonde hair and blue eyes approached Charlotte. "Excuse me? I'm looking for someone, and I was wondering if you could help..." Before Charlotte could attempt to give a reply, the girl gave a small yelp of joy. She was staring directly at Lizzie. "Oh my God, you're Lizzie Bennet, aren't you! I absolutely love to see you play. I think you've got the most fantastic backhand return. Would you mind giving me your autograph?" The girl rambled on so quickly that she managed to speak in one breath.

Lizzie, surprised by the girl's sudden appearance and request, answered, "Sure," in a partially confused tone.

The blonde eagerly handed Lizzie both pen and paper. Lizzie, bent over the paper, casually asked, "So who should I make this out to?"

"Oh, sorry!" The girl rapidly excused herself. "My name's Georgiana Darcy."

OoOoO

Author's Note #2: There goes another chapter. I know it was one week late, but I hope you'll forgive me. I'll try to get some Will/Lizzie & Charlie/Jane interaction in the next chapter, but I'm not making any promises. Anyway, please review!

Author's Note #3: As far as Georgiana's character goes, think of her as the eager and slightly manipulative Georgiana of the 2005 movie version of Pride and Prejudice. I didn't want to make her painfully shy, at least not all the time.

Author's Note #4: By the way, lina, thank you for mentioning Arsenal. I can't believe I forgot Arsenal! Shame, shame on me...


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I basically wanted to write a story that combined two of my favorite things: tennis and Jane Austen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, and I'm crossing my fingers that no tennis (or soccer/football) players mentioned in this story will sue me for using their names.

OoOoO

WIMBLEDON VS. WORLD CUP

**Chapter Four:**

"What?" asked Will angrily. He turned to his friend, hoping that he had simply heard him incorrectly.

Charlie could only look at Will sheepishly. "I signed you up for an interview." Seeing Will's furious expression, Charlie tried to explain his action. "I thought it would be good for you. Honestly, WIll you need to get out of your own little world and learn to have a good time."

"And you think having an interview with a bunch of incompetent commentators is a good time?" Will asked in an incredulous tone.

"Not really," admitted Charlie, "but it's a start. Besides, you won't be the only one, so it'll be your chance to socialize."

Will froze. "What do you mean, I won't be the only one?"

"I think they'll be interviewing a few tennis players as well, so you'll be able to 'show off your knowledge of the subject,'" Charlie mildly teased Will. He hoped his comment wouldn't infuriate Will further. Will seemed incredibly uncomfortable with the idea of doing an interview, although Charlie couldn't quite understand why.

"What tennis players? Give me specific names," demanded Will.

"I don't know," said Charlie. "Mostly British players. My sister'll be there, along with that new singles player, Lizzie Bennet. I think I heard that her sister would be there, too, with her new doubles partner." In an attempt to reassure Will, he added, "Don't worry; there won't be that many people."

Will remained very quiet. Finally, after a few moments had passed, he asked, "When is this interview, anyway?"

OoOoO

"What?" asked Lizzie, thinking she had not heard Charlotte properly. "You can't be serious..."

Charlotte practically emanated glee. "Of course I am! This is your chance to get your revenge. Even better, you get to kill two birds with one stone. Both Caroline Bingley and Will Darcy will be there, waiting to take your confidence down, and you'll be just like a punching bag; you'll always come back up, as if nothing had happened. They'll see that nothing they say remotely matters to you, and they'll be infuriated. It'll be great!"

"Somehow, I think not doing the interview would be better for all parties involved," replied Elizabeth.

"Oh come on, Lizzie," implored Jane. "At least give it a try."

"And if for no other reason, do it for Jane." Both Lizzie and Jane turned their questioning faces toward Charlotte. With a mischievous grin, Charlotte explained, "She's obviously dying to see the 'talented and incredibly handsome Charlie Bingley.'"

Lizzie looked at her sister, who was blushing profusely, and realized that Charlotte may have a point. After all, what was one tiny, granted uncomfortable, interview if it made her sister happy? Jane hid it well, but Lizzie knew that her loss yesterday was a disappointment. With a sigh, she relented. "Alright... I'll do it."

Charlotte smiled in triumph. "I knew you would. Don't worry; you won't regret this."

"I hope you're right," Lizzie murmured under her breath.

OoOoO

**Commentator:** "Well, if you've just joined us, you've come just in time. I have with me six of the most talked about British athletes... (Charlotte raises her hand and signals to the commentator)... I'm sorry, five of the most talked about British athletes: Will Darcy, Charlie Bingley, Caroline Bingley, Lizzie Bennet, and Jane Bennet. Welcome."

**Will and Lizzie:** (At the same time) "Thank you." (They look at each other, and though both want to look away, neither backs down. Eventually, they turn back to the commentator with a temporary unspoken truce.)

**Commentator:** "But, let's not forget the lone American in the bunch, Charlotte Lucas."

**Charlotte:** (With wry humor) "I think you'll have a hard time forgetting me. I'll make my presence known."

**Commentator: **"Alright, well, I think this is probably the largest group of people we've interviewed at one time, so this should be interesting. Okay, first question: what does Wimbledon mean to you?"

**Caroline: **"To me, winning Wimbledon is the ultimate prize. Winning any Grand Slam is, of course, quite an accomplishment, but winning Wimbledon is especially rewarding. It's the most prestigious of all the tennis tournament. It sends a message that you're one of the best tennis players in the world in a way that rankings can't. It's sad how many players in the top 20 or even the top 10 have never won a major tournament." (With unconvincing horror, she turns to Lizzie.) "No offense, of course."

**Lizzie:** "None taken." (Turns to commentator) "Honestly, Wimbledon is just another tournament, another opportunity to play tennis. It's definitely a goal to strive for, but you can't look at it as a career-defining moment. I would much rather be a solid, consistent player than win Wimbledon and disappear for the next few years."

**Will: **"Does Wimbledon mean nothing to you, then?"

(All turn to Will, surprised. Charlotte looks on in anticipation of a brilliant comeback from Elizabeth. Charlie looks on with a smile, seeing his friend has decided to come out of his shell. Caroline looks on in utter disgust, wondering how he could even stand to talk to that wretched Eliza Bennet. Jane looks on with noncommittal interest.)

**Lizzie: **(In a slightly defensive tone) "I did not say that. I am English after all; Wimbledon certainly holds a special place in my heart. I only said that you can't let the desire to win Wimbledon overwhelm you to the point where you lose your perspective, and possibly your career."

**Will:** "Really? I thought that desire was one of the fundamental components in winning any tournament, or any thing for that matter."

(All eyes follow the exchange between Will and Lizzie, knowing the tension between them is escalating.)

**Lizzie: **(Exasperated, but trying to hide her feelings) "Desire can only go so far, Mr. Darcy. It's important to know your own limitations."

(Will grows quiet, and the commentator sees his opportunity to regain control of the interview.)

**Commentator:** (With small, slightly awkward laugh) "Great feedback here on ESPN2. We're going to have a short commercial break, but, when we come back, I'll get to ask more questions to this set of very talented athletes. Don't go away."

OoOoO

Author's Note #2: As you can probably guess, this interview has just gotten started. I did, however, want to post something as soon as possible, so I decided to finish the rest of the interview in Chapter Five. I know I made you guys wait a long time for an update (for which I'm very sorry), but hopefully you're not so angry at me that you won't read or review.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I basically wanted to write a story that combined two of my favorite things: tennis and Jane Austen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, and I'm crossing my fingers that no tennis (or soccer/football) players mentioned in this story will sue me for using their names.

OoOoO

WIMBLEDON VS. WORLD CUP

**Chapter Five:**

"Will!"

Will Darcy snapped his head to see who had yelled his name so excitedly. He had briefly left the news studio to clear his head and relax, but it seemed circumstances were stacked against him. Expecting an overly-enthusiastic fan, it was with some surprise that he recognized the golden locks and lanky frame of his younger sister. "Georgiana? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I've spent ages looking for you! I never thought I'd find you doing an interview. I thought you hated interviews..."

Georgiana's questioning eyes practically demanded Will to explain, and he squirmed under her direct gaze. "Hate is a strong word; I think dislike would be m-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Caroline interrupted the conversation by exclaiming, "Georgiana! How wonderful to see you! Where have you been hiding all this time?"

Caroline's sudden intrusion slightly dimmed Georgiana's excitement. "I really haven't been hiding at all. I took the train and arrived yesterday. I tried looking for you all, but when that got me nowhere, I decided to just watch the matches without you. Oh! I saw the most fantastic match yesterday between Rafa Nadal and James Blake. Blake kept on hitting forehand after forehand, each of which could have easily been a winner, but Nadal just kept on getting the ball back-"

"That's nice dear," Caroline quickly cut in, "but I'm afraid Will and I must go back to our interview." Almost as an afterthought, she added, "Why don't you come and watch?"

"Oh could I, Will? Please?" begged his younger sister. "I promise not to make a sound."

With both Caroline and Georgiana's expectant faces staring at him, Will knew he wouldn't be able to refuse. "Of course."

Georgiana leaped into Will's arms and hugged him fiercely. "Oh thank you, Will! You really are the best brother anyone could ask for."

Georgiana followed her two companions into the well-lit and comfortable, if somewhat small, studio. Having never seen one before, she was surprised at the amount of space devoted to camera equipment and tech crews. As a person who enjoyed the technique, preparation, and process that went into making something happen, the world of television, all of a sudden, became much more exciting and appealing to her. While her awe for her environment increased, so did her envy. Her brother must have done dozens of interviews, though he hated- no, disliked- them so much, and she was only now introduced to this world. Georgiana sighed. Why did her brother insist on isolating her so much?

"Okay, thirty seconds everybody!" yelled a man with a headset. Like worms in the rain, everybody squirmed to get to his place. Will guided Georgiana to a seat near the television set. "Why don't you stay over here and watch?" Georgiana nodded.

As she sat down, she looked to see who the other interviewers were and became immensely excited to find that her favorite tennis player, Lizzie Bennet, was one of them. Forgetting her promise to stay quiet, she exclaimed, "Lizzie!" and gave an excited wave.

Lizzie, who was not expecting the attention, gave a bemused, but genuine, smile. It took her a moment to recognize who the blonde girl was, but she quickly remembered their unconventional meeting the day before. Inwardly, Lizzie wondered at the drastic difference between the Darcy siblings. She was obviously quite popular with one and almost despised by the other. She vowed not to let Will's behavior towards her affect her view of his genial little sister, and waved back.

Meanwhile, Darcy watched the brief exchange between Lizzie and Georgiana with a mix of confusion, happiness, apprehension, and jealousy. How had the two met? How had they formed such an easy relationship? Had they ever talked about him? Why was it so effortless for Georgiana to gain Lizzie's good opinion while it was next to impossible for him to do so?

If Caroline had noticed Will's emotional turmoil, she might have been concerned, but she was too preoccupied with Charlie's conversation with Jane Bennet. The two were clearly engrossed in each other's company, and Caroline recognized the look in her brother's eyes. He was completely enchanted by Jane. Seething with anger, Caroline bitterly wondered if she was to plagued by every Bennet in the country.

"Ten seconds people! Let's move it!"

OoOoO

**Commentator:** "Welcome back to our interview extravaganza. I have with me Will Darcy, Caroline Bingley, Charlie Bingley, Lizzie Bennet, Jane Bennet, and Charlotte Lucas. Wow... that's quite a mouthful." (Chuckles mildly) "We talked about tennis earlier, so let's switch gears and discuss soccer for a moment." (Turns to Will) "Now, I understand that you and Charlie both play for Liverpool." (Both Will and Charlie nod) "How does a competition like the UEFA Champions League compare to the World Cup?"

**Will:** "Well, obviously, you have different teammates, so the relationships aren't the same. You have to mess around with the starting positions as well. Afterall, we can't all be center midfielders. But, as far as playing goes, there's not too much difference. You go out there and give it your all."

**Lizzie:** (With sly grin) "Are you suggesting, Mr. Darcy, that the World Cup is just another tournament?"

(Charlotte snorts in amusement. Charlie tries not to laugh. Jane's eyes twinkle with merriment. The commentator coughs to cover his smile. Caroline scowls.)

**Will:** (Red with embarrassment) "I'm simply saying that no extra preparations can be made to win the World Cup. You can only train and strategize so much. The honor of winning such a renowned competition, however, is unlike any other."

**Lizzie:** (Knowing she made her point and cornered Will in the process, she drops the subject) "I see."

**Charlie:** (Deciding to help his friend by changing the topic) "Well, I don't pretend to know anything about tennis, but I do think that both football and tennis, as well as most sports, require mental and physical toughness. When you get to one of those major competitions like the World Cup or Wimbledon, the mental toughness becomes more important. It's not that you need more of it necessarily, it's just that you have to make sure it's solid. You can't afford to have laspses in concentration. In that respect, the major tournaments are pretty special; they let you know, not only which teams can play well, but which teams are solid under pressure. I guess from our PK debacle, you can see that we need to work on how well we deal with the big moments." (Blushes as he realizes how much he's said)

**Jane:** "I agree completely." (Charlie beams at Jane, and she gives a small smile in return)

**Charlotte:** (Happy that she can finally join the conversation) "Yeah. The major tournaments are almost like a litmus test; they allow you to see how your game measures up to that of other players. Plus, because the stakes are higher, the performances are elevated as well. You don't get away with weak shots that would usually keep you in a match. You have to keep fighting until the end."

**Commentator:** "Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have. Thank you for your enlightening input." (Turns to camera) "Next we'll show you highlights from that amazing Blake/Nadal match. Stay tuned."

OoOoO

Author's Note #2: In case you missed it or are now incredibly confused, I made Will and Charlie play for Liverpool instead of Manchester United. (I changed it in the previous chapter, as well.) Hopefully, no one really minds. Anyway, send me some reviews and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I basically wanted to write a story that combined two of my favorite things: tennis and Jane Austen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, and I'm crossing my fingers that no tennis (or soccer/football) players mentioned in this story will sue me for using their names.

OoOoO

WIMBLEDON VS. WORLD CUP

**Chapter Six:**

As soon as the camera stopped filming, Lizzie jumped out of her chair and headed toward the nearest exit. Despite her small victory over Will Darcy, she wished she had never agreed to do the interview. Revenge just wasn't worth her time, especially when the chance to win the Wimbledon title was just a few matches away from her grasp.

It wasn't until she left the building that she noticed Will following behind her. Thinking he may simply be going in the same direction, she ignored him and quickened her pace. However, when he responded by lengthening his stride and continuing to pursue her, she finally stopped, turned around, and asked him directly, "Did you want something?"

Her question seemed to be unexpected to him. Perhaps it wasn't so much the question that surprised him as the manner in which she posed it. She obviously wasn't happy to see him; in fact, she appeared to be almost weary of his presence, as if every minute she spent in his company drained away some of her energy. The thought that he might be the cause of the lack of sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes didn't sit well with him.

"I just wanted to... introduce myself... officially. I mean, I'm sure you know who I am, and you seem to know my sister, but we never actually, formally, met," answered Will awkwardly, and not without some embarrassment.

Puzzled both by his uncharacteristic behavior and his desire to form an acquaintance with her, Lizzie creased her brows. She rapidly became suspicious of his motives and dismissively replied, "Don't worry; an introduction isn't necessary. Like you said, I know who you are."

Expecting the conversation to end once her lack of interest was made plain, she turned with every intention to simply go on her way. Will, it seemed had other ideas.

"Wait!" he yelled. Almost involuntarily, he grabbed Lizzie's arm. The physical contact took them both by surprise, and Will hastily let go of Lizzie's appendage. "Why are you so eager to leave? Is my presence so difficult to bear?" he attempted to ask jokingly. Lizzie's sour expression, however, remained frozen on her face. Will swallowed the realization that his statement had unwittingly hit upon some truth.

"I suppose it depends on the person," replied Lizzie nonchalantly. "I'm sure Caroline Bingley would be delighted to be in your company at the moment." In a sweet, overripe tone, she added, "Why don't you grace her with your presence?"

Hoping that Will would finally take her not-so-subtle hint, Lizzie bolted forward. She was not in the mood for another confrontation.

Will, on the other hand, was rapidly becoming furious at her unresponsiveness and was in desperate want of an explanation. He once again caught up with Lizzie, this time making sure he didn't touch her.

"Hey! I was only trying to start a conversation! I might ask why, with so little attempt at politeness, you refuse to even speak with me."

Will's bad humor had finally begun to fuel hers. "And I might ask," Lizzie hotly countered, "why you seem so keen on talking to me after constantly insulting and undermining me!"

Will looked taken aback. "Insulting you? When did I ever insult you?"

Adopting a mocking, low-pitched voice, Lizzie paraphrased, "Oh, Lizzie Bennet. She certainly isn't my idea of an accomplished tennis player, what with her lack of experience and all." Lizzie paused and raised her eyebrows, awaiting a response from Will. "Well? Can you deny that you said those words?"

"I don't want to deny it," replied Will, in an almost exasperated manner. "I meant what I said. You're not an accomplished tennis player yet. And yes, you are inexperienced. Those aren't insults; they're just facts!"

Will saw Lizzie's eyes reduce to slits and quickly tried to rectify the situation. "Look, I know what happens when the general public flatters you, and the media has you pegged as the 'next best thing' before you're actually prepared for all the attention."

"Oh you do, do you?" Lizzie asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I do." Something about the way Will said those words, sadly and earnestly, made Lizzie fall silent. "I knew a girl who was in your position not so long ago. Every newspaper and magazine had written about how she was 'the answer to Britain's prayers' in the field of tennis. And indeed, she was talented... but she was also young. And inexperienced." Will paused and looked directly into Lizzie's eyes. For the first time, she felt slightly humbled by his words, although she didn't quite know why, and dropped his gaze.

Will continued. "All the hype went to her head. She started to believe all the ridiculous predictions in publication. She became convinced that it would only be a matter of time before she won all four grand slams in a row. And since so much of tennis is self-confidence, a lot of her opponents began to fall prey to her unshakable belief in herself.

Unfortunately, there did come a time when even her ego couldn't win her matches for her anymore. She was so busy trying to find places to put her trophies, so to speak, that she forgot what it took to earn them. As for the media, they were only too willing to help give her a nudge down the ladder of fame. In the end, she's become quite bitter. She still holds on to her vanity because that's all she has left. She knows her career is coming to a close, and that it will never be as successful as everyone predicted. Quite tragic, actually. She was a nice girl to begin with." He said the last sentence almost as if he were speaking to himself.

Lizzie was speechless. It was clear to her that the woman Will had described was none other than Caroline Bingley, but that was just about the only piece of information of which she was certain. She supposed he had told her this story as an explanation for his comments, but she still didn't understand why he had taken it upon himself to protect her from the overly-enthusiastic praise of the media in the first place.

"Well," she began, after clearing her throat, "thank you for that cautionary tale. I suppose I have been, um, hasty in judgment of your comments. I guess a brand new, formal introduction isn't too bad an idea, after all."

With a smile, she offered her hand. "Hello, I'm Lizzie Bennet."

Will returned her smile and firmly shook her hand. "I'm Will Darcy. Nice to meet you, Lizzie. What, may I ask, brings you here to Wimbledon?"

Lizzie, deciding to play along with the charade, replied, "Why the tennis, of course!" In a conspiratorial whisper, she added, "I happen to be a very talented tennis player."

Will feigned surprise. "Oh. Well, in that case, best of luck to you." Impulsively, he bent down to give her a quick peck on the cheek for good measure, but soon ended up giving more than he bargained for. Somehow, his lips had entangled themselves with Lizzie's, and both were sharing a full-blown kiss, which neither seemed eager to leave. It took several seconds for either one to register what was happening.

When Lizzie finally did realize what was going on, she forcefully broke away from the contact. The question rose to her head: was this what Will had planned all along? Was that why he had followed her? Was it his real motivation? To once again belittle and humiliate her for his own purposes? Somehow, this logic made sense to her.

Anger rose and bubbled within her. Before she had a chance to think about her actions, Lizzie slapped Will's face, leaving a dull resonance in the air. She then proceeded to turn and walk away. This time, Will did not follow her; he mutely remained standing where he was, an expression of disbelief on his face.

OoOoO

Author's Note #2: Today's the first day of Wimbledon! I thought I'd update in honor of the occasion. Unfortunately, I'm still bummed that Andy Murray isn't playing. Stupid wrist injury... Oh well. Anyway, please give me some feedback on this chapter. I really want to know what you guys think!

Author's Note #3: My friend and I were having a discussion about what Jane and Charlie could have in common, and I realized that even in the novel, the only thing the two really have in common is their dispositions. I came to the conclusion that Jane and Charlie would inevitably end up talking about the weather.

Jane: "Awful weather we've been having, don't you agree?"

Charlie: "I suppose you can't play tennis in the rain, like you can with football."

Jane: "Not really, no."

(silence)

So, in order to avoid such a tedious scene and others like it, please let me know if you have any suggestions for things Jane and Charlie could both be interested in. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I basically wanted to write a story that combined two of my favorite things: tennis and Jane Austen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice, and I'm crossing my fingers that no tennis (or soccer/football) players mentioned in this story will sue me for using their names.

OoOoO

WIMBLEDON VS. WORLD CUP

**Chapter Seven:**

Lizzie arrived at her suite mentally shaken and physically drained. The entire day had been nothing but a series of unexpected, inconvenient, and unpleasant events. Nothing had gone as planned, and she was left devoid of that one-track focus she required in order to succeed in her sport. She was completely overwhelmed by all that had occurred, and she desperately needed a break.

That, and perhaps a bit of solid advice.

She longed to talk to Jane and Charlotte about what had happened with Will Darcy. At the time, she hadn't really paused to analyze the situation; she had just… reacted. But now that she had been given time to reflect upon their conversation, she found herself just as puzzled as she had been when it had taken place.

Their tête-à-tête had had as many ups and downs as any tennis match possibly could. One moment, the ball of righteousness was in her court, and she slammed it with all the fury within her. Next, he gently returned with a drop-shot, a sneaky combination of apology and explanation, that somehow made her feel as if she had fallen short. And then, there had been that kiss… what was that? A simultaneous error, where they had both been caught foot-faulting, or simply a sly play on his part? The instant replay of those events, not to mention the terrible tennis analogies that seemed to accompany them at the moment, made Lizzie's head ache. Yes… she definitely needed to talk to Charlotte. She'll know what to do, Lizzie told herself.

Fumbling with the front door knob, Lizzie finally entered the hall. She could hear the sound of distant voices mingling with the clanging of pots and pans. More noticeable than the noise, however, was the smell that permeated the air. Lizzie inhaled deeply the delicious aromas that so delightfully blended together. The combination of sound and smell led her to the small, occupied kitchen.

There, vines of smoke sprouted from the stovetop, enveloping the two hovering figures. The tallest of the pair grabbed a nearby bowl and proceeded to pour its contents into a sizzling pan while simultaneously explaining, "Then, you mix the tomatoes with the aubergines. You really need to pay attention to the consistency; you don't want the sauce to become too watery." The avid listener nodded her head to demonstrate her understanding.

Fairly amused by the rather domestic scene into which she had inadvertently entered, Lizzie cleared her throat to alert Charlie and Jane of her presence. Both turned around rapidly with somewhat guilty expressions on their faces.

"Lizzie!" exclaimed Jane. "Where have you been? You left the studio so abruptly! Is there something wrong?"

Deciding that now was not the right time to bother Jane with personal problems- she and Charlie seemed to be getting along _very_ well- Lizzie lied smoothly, "No, there's nothing wrong. There was just something that I had to do. Speaking of which, have you seen Charlotte? I wanted her opinion on a particular matter…"

"She left a few minutes ago," replied Charlie. "Jane and I thought it might be fun to cook at home, relax, and trade recipes. We offered to show Charlotte some cooking techniques as well, but she appeared to have something planned." Lizzie had no doubt that Charlotte's "plans" had only been manufactured to insure that Jane and Charlie would have some quality time together… alone. "I think she said she was going to the lobby downstairs," Charlie continued.

"Right, then. I'll try to go find her." Lizzie paused and smiled. "As you were." With that, she retreated as discreetly as possible.

Once downstairs, Lizzie immediately commenced to seek her friend. Turn where she might, however, the elusive Charlotte was nowhere to be found. After fifteen minutes of fruitlessly looking around corners, she decided to put her search temporarily on hold. Instead, she plopped herself down in a comfortable-looking chair and slowly massaged her temples. What a day… she thought to herself…

As if on cue, a reedy voice, coming from nearby, inquired, "Excuse me, are you Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Lizzie focused her gaze on the short, overweight middle-aged man who stood awkwardly beside her.

Despite the premonition that she would soon regret giving any sort of response, Lizzie reluctantly answered, "Yes. Who may I ask are you?"

"Oh, how rude of me!" the man quickly apologized. "Indeed I should have introduced myself first. I humbly ask forgiveness for my thoughtlessness."

Lizzie gave a terse smile. "No worries. But… you still haven't told me who you are," she reminded him.

With an inclination of the head that could only be described as a half bow, the man proudly replied, "I am Mr. Collins, Vice President of the prestigious Catherine De Bourg Tennis Academy. You may have heard of it…"

The last phrase was presented almost as a question, and the man seemed to expect some kind of response. Lizzie, whose sense of dread was beginning to rise rapidly, simply shook her head. Mr. Collins's exaggerated smile tightened, as if he were slightly embarrassed and disappointed by Lizzie's ignorance of the renowned school.

"No matter," he continued. "I'm sure you'll be well acquainted with our beautiful grounds soon enough."

At first, Lizzie thought she had perhaps misheard him. "Come again? Why is that?"

Mr. Collins smirked knowingly. "Lady Catherine De Bourg herself, esteemed President and founder of the Academy, has expressed a desire to make you our newest staff member. You have proved yourself to be a connoisseur of the sport, and it is Lady Catherine's belief that you would make a worthy instructor in our establishment."

Momentarily stunned, Lizzie could do nothing but gape at the man before her. Mr. Collins, misinterpreting her silence, went on, "I see that you are as delighted by the prospect of working for the Catherine De Bourg Tennis Academy as I anticipated. I will personally send you further details a-"

"No!" interjected Lizzie, slightly more forcefully than she had meant to. "I mean, I'm afraid you've misunderstood me. I have absolutely no intention of giving up my professional tennis career at the moment. I'm very sorry, but I'm not at all interested in any kind of teaching position."

Mr. Collins's expression did not falter in any way. "Well, in retrospect, maybe now was not the right time to approach you on this subject. I can see how the current excitement surrounding your success is overshadowing the merits of our proposition. I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've thoroughly considered everything."

Slightly angry at this point, Lizzie assertively declared, "I can assure you that I have thought things through, and I will not change my mind!"

"Whoa! What's going on?" asked a new voice. Lizzie turned to see Charlotte approach their midst. Mr. Collins, in the meantime, saw his opportunity to politely excuse himself. "I shall contact you at a later date, Miss Bennet," he said before gliding away.

Lizzie was left with a very bewildered Charlotte.

"What was that all about?" Seeing Lizzie's red cheeks, Charlotte's confusion turned into concern. "Hey, are you okay, or is there something you need to tell me?"

Lizzie sighed. "Oh, there are definitely _several_ somethings I need to tell you about."

OoOoO

Author's Note #2: It sure has been a while, hasn't it? I've finally learned my lesson and now realize that I cannot make any promises as far as updates go. All I can say is that I have vaguely outlined the rest of the story, and according to my calculations, there should be about five more chapters. So, sorry for the wait everyone, but I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!


End file.
